Melee: Kirby Bros Style
by NintendoGurrl
Summary: The Kibry Brothers are entering the Melee tournament and are entering the Team Melee division. They're doing great, but when one Kirby Brother falls in love with Jigglypuff, will their winning streak come to an end? Please R&R if you want an update.
1. Blue is for Kirby!

Blue is for Kirby!

"Wow, there's so many people here!" Said Kirby. Another Kriby walked up behind him. "Yeah..." He said. These were the Kirby Brothers. But individually, they were known as Kurby and Kerby. How does someone tell the difference? Kerby has lighter skin than Kurby, Kurby has bigger and darker ovals on his cheeks. Kerby was also a bit older than Kurby. Therefore, Kerby was a bit more mature, and Kurby was more naive.

Kurby and Kerby were at the Smashers Colleseum. They were here to enter the Melee tournament. "Boy this is gonna be so much fun!" Kurby said. "And think of the powers we'll get to try!" Said Kerby. They went to the registration counter.

"What division are you registering for?" The lady at the desk asked. "Team Melee please." Kerby said. The lady typed some things, then handed them each blue ribbon necklaces. "These are your team tags. You two will be the blue team in each match. Good luck." She said. "Thank you." Kerby said. Kurby was alrady trying his on. When he put it on, his whole body turned blue.

"Cool!" He said. He took it off. Then, they looked around the colleseum a bit more, then headed for their hotel across the street.

They checked into the hotel and took the elevator to the 5th floor and went to their room. "Boy oh boy oh boy! I can't wait!" Kurby said. He was jumping on the bed, while Kerby was unpacking some things.

"I know, it'll be great!" He said. He put his and Kurby's team tags on top of a dresser.

"So, what do we do unti tomorrow?" Kurby asked. "Let's go look around the colleseum again." Kerby said. "Okay!" Kerby opened the door and left. Kurby jumped off the bed and followed his brother.

Later that day, Kerby had gone to look at the first matchups for the Team Melee division. Kurby walked over to Kerby, holding a bag of candy, and a small cooler.

"So, who are we gonna fight tomorrow?" He asked.

"Red team: Pikachu and Pichu." Kerby said. "They look our size, and we'll be fighting in the Kanto pokemon arena." "Hm, they don't look so tough." Kurby said. "Guess not." Kerby said.

Kerby turned and looked at his brother. "Why do you have a bag of candy and a cooler?" He asked. "Just some essentials for the room." He replyed. Kerby sighed. "My brother the health nut..." He said sarcastically. He walked off to the player's lounge.

Soon it was dark out, and the Kirby brothers were sitting on their beds watching the cable TV in their suite.

"I can't beleive so many people called us chubby puff balls..." Kurby said. Kerby looked at his brother slowly, then back at the TV screen.

"I can't beleive so many people called us weak." Kerby said. "Well, we'll show them out in the arena tomorrow. " "Yeah!" Kurby said. Kerby turned off the TV. "We should get some sle-" He stopped when he saw his brother already under the covers, asleep, drool coming out of his mouth. He sighed and turned off the light.


	2. Preperation

_I only got 2 reviews for the first chapter, but my friends kept saying to put up the second chapter. And people. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!_

Preperation

Kerby was already up and awake, putting some food away. Turns out, in Kurby's cooler was a bunch of 7up, Coca Cola, Dr Pepper, and a quart of choclate milk. Kerby rolled his eyes, but put the soda and the milk in the fridge. The candy was in a drawer in bedside table in between their beds. Kerby made sure the team tags were still on top of the dresser. They were.

"HOT DOG!" Kurby had suddenly sprang up and shouted 'hot dog,' making Kerby jump for cover.

"Kurby!" Kerby said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry..." Kurby said, climbing out of bed. He grabbed his small bag and put his team tag in it, leaving the room. Kerby also got his bag and his team tag and followed Kurby.

Once in the lobby, they stopped at Starbuck to get some brekfast...and Kurby also got a giant cookie. Once they finished, they left the hotel and went to the Smasher's Colleseum.

-----

The Kriby Brothers were now in their player's lounge, their team tags in their bags. There was the local player's lounge and then private ones. The Kirby brothers got a private one.

Kurby was sitting in a bean bag, eating his giant cookie like a chipmunk, but miraculously, was not getting crumb anywhere. Kerby was sitting upside down on a couch. He had his head on the couch cushion, his back against the back of the couch and his feet were hanging off the edge of the back. He was reading a book called '101 Ways to Entertain Yourself When You're Bored.'

He looked up from his book and at Kurby."How long have you been eating that thing?" Kerby asked. Kurby looked at a clock, then back at hs bother.

"About...20 minutes?" Kurby guessed. "And I'm still only halfway done!" He held up the cookie. Kerby rolled his eyes. He set the book down on the couch, and then landed on the floor.

"I wonder how long we have to wait." Kerby said.

"Will blue team Kerby and Kurby, and red team Pikachu and pichu please report to the arena. Your fight is about to begin." Came the Announcer. Kerby perked up.

"C'mon! That's our cue!" Kerby said. Kurby looked at his cookie.

"Aw, but I haven't finished my cookie-Ah!" Kerby pulled Kurby out of the bean bag and out the door, running. Kurby dropped the cookie when he was pulled.

Both of them made it to the arena in 3 minutes, though Kurby was complainging about his broken cookie for 2 minutes and 40 seconds. They went to the room on the left side of the arena. A man stood there, waiting for them. He had black hair hair and looked like a teenager.

"Time for you guys to get ready for the match." He said. Kerby and Kurby both put their team tags on and turned blue. Kerby still had lighter skin, and Kurby's cheek ovals were still bigger.

"Let's do it!" Kurby said.

"You two stand by the door and wait for the door to open. When it does, you two go out there. Wait for the announcer to say 'go' then you can attack." The boy said.

"Alrighty then!" Kurby said. He stood in front of the door, Kerby next to him.

Kerby was quite quite nervous. He knew their opponents were their size, but they had electricity on their side. He looked over at his brother's face. Kurby was looking completely confident. He was smiling and looked like he would burst right out once the door opened. Kerby then stood ready.

The door opened.


	3. Round 1: Blue vs Red

Round 1: Blue vs Red

"First entering the arena is Blue team, the Kirby Brothers!"

Kerby's heart was pounding hard inside his chest as he and Kurby walk forward. The stopped a bit near the center.

"Next entering the arena is The Red team, Pikcahu and Pichu!" The Announcer said.

Two yellow mice loooking creatures came out. The bigger one had a red hat on his head and a little red tint to his skin, assumed to be Pikachu. The smaller one had a red cloth tied around one ear, and a red bandanna type thing around his neck, assumed to be Pichu.

"Smashers take your places!" Everyone stood ready.

"Go!"

Kurby ran at Pikachu. It looked like he was gonna headbutt him, but just before Kurby hit him, He stopped and opened his mouth. He had Piakchu in his mouth. When he spit him up, he had a pikachu hat on his head. They both sent electric shocks at each. Though Pikachu's was stronger, Kurby took the hieght to his advantage and dive bombed into Pikachu. Direct Hit. He grabbed Pikachu and threw him up, then kicked him up for a little bit. Soon Piakchu had accumlated enough damage to go flying.

Since Kurby had Pikachu under control, Kerby went after Pichu. He waited for Pichu to come over. When he did, he spun around with his feet out and kicked Pichu. Then he flew up and hit Pichu with a swordy thing. He then got Pichu in his mouth, and spit him out, now with a Pichu hat on his head.

"Well this is flattering..." he paused to say.

Kerby threw pichu off the edge of the arena, but before he could, pichu gave off a good schokwave and Kerby also got knocked off the edge.

Now Kurby was the only one left with all 3 lives. He started to punch Pikachu without stopping, then hit Pikachu with a hammer. An easy win.

Kerby used the power from pichu and sent a small electric current at Pichu . It hit Pichu directly, but also hurt Kerby a bit.

"Okay maybe I shouldn't do that," he said to himself.

He grabbed Pichu and pounded him a few times before he fell off the edge again.

Pichu and Pikachu were both down to one life. Pikachu was ran over to Pichu and Kerby. He we gonna sneak up on Kerby, but Kurby snuck up on Pikachu first. He grabbed Pikachu, slammed him on the ground, and looked like he was doinjg tipey-toes on him. Once done, Kurby threw Pikachu into the air. One down, one to go.

Kerby almost fell off the edge. Kurby grabbed Pichu and threw him away from Kerby. The brother looked at each other and nodded with devious smiles on their faces. They ran at Pichu and punched him at the same time...

"The winner is...Blue Team!"

The brothers were standing on one of the floating platforms. They were waving at the crowd, who was rejoicing over their victory. They soon jumped off the platform and ran to the side room they had entered from. They got their bags from a small box, took off their team tags and put the tags into their bags. They didn't see the boy anymore, so they left.

-----

Kurby sat on a stool at the snack bar. He was eating a hotdog, and talking to a kid in green neamd Link, who was drinking something called LonLon Milk. Kerby was walking around the seats of the colleseum. They had been in the last match for the day, so there were not more fights and no more spectators. He went over to see the matchups for the next day.

"Hm...Green team...Ice Climbers?" Kerby said, looking at the matchups board thing. "Hm they don't look too hard." He said to himself.


	4. Round 4: Incoming Problem

_Before anyone says anything, yes...the pokemon talk..._

_Oh yeah, and to RoyalFanatic thanks for reviewing. You reminded me to update! You say you're not a huge fan of romance, but the kind I have in store for this story should prove to be quite different! Anyway, whether it is Kerby/Jigglypuff or Kurby/Jigglypuff, you shall find out...right now!_

Round 4: Incoming Problem

"Man Kerby! Today's match was so much fun! We were like, pow! and then they were like, bam! but then we dodged, and then-"

"Kurby! Be Quiet! I was there..."

Kerby was putting his team tag on top of the dresser. Kurby had already done so, and was now jumping on the bed, holding his candy bag and chewing on a gumball. They had just returned from their 3rd battle in the Melee Tournament.

"I know, but it was still fun! Except I don't like having Luigi's hat. Green is yucky." Kurby said.

"Then why'd you go for Luigi instead of Mario?" Kerby asked.

"Hm, I don't know." Kurby said. "I thought since they were the red team his hat would be red with an L on it instead of a M."

Kerby sighed. He went to the Mini fridge and took out a can of root beer. He opened it and drank a little. Then he went over to the bedside table and took out his '101 Ways to Entertain Yourself When You're Bored' book and started to read it. Kurby continued to bounce on the bed and blow bubbles from his gumball.

------------------

The next day

------------------

The Kirby brothers were already down at the colleseum. It was a little early...too early for Kurby actually. Kurby was down in their private player's lounge...sleeping. Kerby was out, walking around, with his pouch and his team tag inside it. He wanted to watch the matches now, and he had dragged Kurby along becasue their match was supposed to be earlier today. He had a pair of binnoculars. (Yes, the anticipation had gotten to him.)

"Aw C'mon! start the match already!" Kerby said.

"Alright Smashers! Time to get the Team Division started today! It's time to start the 4th round battles!" Came the announcer's voice.

"Awesome!" Kerby said.

"Our first battle: The blue team of Jigglypuff and Young Link, vs the Green Team of Mr Game&Watch and Dr Mario!" The Announcer said.

Kerby put the binnoculars in a small bag and ran to their private players lounge.

"Hey Kurby, your-"

"DON'T! THE POPCORN WILL EAT YOUR TOES!"

Just like one remarkable morning, Kurby sprang up, but this time shouted, 'Don't! The popcorn will eat your toes.'

"Kurby, you really need to stop eating before you go to bed!" Kerby said angrily.

"Sorry..." Kurby said. He pulled ou a gumball and started to chew it. Kerby sighed.

"Anyway, the first match is about to start. Your buddy Link is battling!" Kerby said.

"He is! Cool!" Kurby said. He got up. grabbed his puch with his tea, tag and ran out, Kerby following.

They got to the arena just before the match started. Since they were Smashers, they didn'y have to sit in the normal spectator seats. They didn't even have to sit down!

"First we have Jigglypuff and Young Link of the Blue team!" Came the announcer's voice.

The east door opened and Young Link in his blue tunic came out. Following was a pink puff ball the size of Kerby with a blue bow. Obviously Jigglypuff.

Kurby waved to his buddy Link, who waved back, but Kerby only noticed Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff looked up at Kerby and waved, smiling sheepishly. Kerby waved back, his cheeck ovals getting a bit redder, but still not quite as red as Kurby's.(And that's without the team tag on!)

Kerby then started to hear this, romantic song for some reason. He listened to it a bit.

"Wait a minute.." Kerby said to himself.

"Pichu!" He said. He turned to see the little yellow and black mouse creature holding a tape player playing romantic music.

"Eh heh heh..." Pichu said, looking at Kerby, He smiled, turned the tape player off, and scurried away.

"And, for the green team, is Mr Game&Watch and Dr Mario!"

The west door opened, and Dr Mario and Mr Game&Watch came out. They looked kinda weird with red instead of their normal colors, but nobody complained.

"Smashers take your places!"

Young Link, Bowser, and Dr Mario stood ready. Jigglypuff was waving at Kerby, when Young Link tapped her and told her to get ready. She stood ready now.

"Go!"

-----

"The winners are...Blue Team!"

Jigglpuff and Young Link just narrowly avoided defeat. Jigglypuff kept stopping to wave and Kerby, but luckily, Young Link was able to hold them back Thankfully, the only real threat was Dr Mario.

Kerby ran off once the fight was over and went to meet Jigglypuff.

"Hey that was a pretty good match!" Kerby said.

"Th-thanks." Jigglypuff said, blushing a litttle bit.

"In our next match is the Kirby Brothers for the blue team, and Captain Falcon and Samus for the red team!" Came the announcer.

"That's my cue. I gotta go. See ya!" Kerby said, running towards the arena's east room. Jigglypuff waved at him before he left.

"Scuse me, coming through!" Kurby said as he followed Kerby down to the east room.

-----

"From the east side, it's our returning blue buddies...The Kirby Brothers!"

Kerby and Kurby ran out into the arena. This time they were fighting in the F-Zero racing track. Captain Falcon's place special arena. They were currently standing on a road...thankfully, not a single car was coming..yet.

"On the west side is the red team, Captain Falcon and Samus!" The announcer said.

Captain Falcon and Samus came running our. Samus had on her normal armor, only slightly more red. Captain Falcon's outfit was red now instead of blue.

"Smashers get set...GO!"

The two teams rose up and now were on platforms. Kurby ran at Captain Falcon. He jumped onto his shoulders and started pounding on his head. Captain Falcon was fumbling around, trying to get the blue balloon off him. Kurby continued pounding the helmet, then Captain Falcon fumbled around near the edge of the platform. Kurby jumped off and pushed off Falcon with his legs and pushed off Falcon's head. Kurby landed safley on a higher platform, but Falcom fell off as cars came racing down, and he flew off.

Kerby jumped up to Samus's platform. He sucked in samus and copied her power. "Nice helmet." He said to himself. He shot aat Samus some. He jumped onto the highest platform at the time. He saw Jigglypuff in the audience and awaved at her. Samus used this time to sneak up on him and knocked him down.

Kerby was about to fall into the rage of cars, but Kurby grabbed him. He threw him up to as platform and went to attack Captain Falcon.

-----

_OOooooooohhhhhh! Beware the evil cliff hanger! Ok sorry bout that. I'm done. Eh heh heh...anyway, please, R&R, and I shall put up chapter 5 soon! And for everyone who likes Pichu, the little baby pokemon and his trusty tapeplayer will be back in the future! Bye now!_


	5. First Fight

_-Is being poked at by Kerby and Kurby is poking with a stick- Alright alright! I'll put a disclaimer! Sheesh, just stop poking me..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Kerby and Kurby were based upon Kirby, so I suppose they're half mine, half not mine? Anyway, the rest of the characters are porperty of Nintendo.**

_Kurby and Kerby: -stop poking and claps- Me:...weirdos..._

First Fight

"And, in one of their closet vicotoires yet, the Blue Team has emerged victorius yet again!"

Though they had won, everyone knows that Kerby had messed up...big time. Majorly big. Kurby had done most of the attacking. He had completely KOed Falcon, and had to KO Samus once so Kerby wouldn't be KOed. Kerby had been waving at Jigglypuff whenever he was on a high platform, able to see the audience. He had even costed Kurby one of his lives! Once the platforms were lowered, he headed for the east door as quickly as he could.

He tried to walk up at the steps from the east room before Kurby got to him, but with Kurby fighting more plus adding the energy he gets from eating candy all the time, he caught up to Kerby as he neared the top of the stairway.

"What the heck was that all about!" Kurby asked angrily. "Just becasue we made it to the 4th round, doesn't mean you should start to be all gloaty and stuff like Link!" He said.

Link was walking by at the time to get to the east room when Kurby had said that. "Hey!" Link said. "At least I have hair!" He said. "And good hair at that..."

"Oh just get to your match pretty boy!" Kurby said.

"I'm not in a match, I'm just-" Before Link could finish, Kurby pushed Link along the path so he wouldn't have to listen to his blabbering.

"Anyway, why did you keep messing up?" Kurby asked.

"Jigglypuff..." Kerby said softly.

"**You almost blew our match to wave at Jigglypuff?**" Kurby shouted angrily.

"Well excuse me Mr Smasher!" Kerby said. "I am older and more mature!"

"Mature schmature!" Kurby said. (Schmature?) "And at least I CAN smash and don't go waving to a girl every time the opponent is 10 feet away from me!"

"You did not!" Kerby said angrily, his face red with rage, and that's before he took the team tag off.

"Yeah that's right, you can't smash! While you're reading your stupid little books, I'm out battling and getting better and better! Unlike you!" Kurby said.

"And while you're out eating candy and battling your brain out, you must not've actually realized your brain actually fell out! That or it rotted away from all of your candy intake!" Kerby said.

"Why you little-" Kurby was cut off.

"I'M little? Excuse me, but you seem to be the younger brother here!" Kerby said.

"That's it!" Kurby said angrily. He was about to jump at Kerby, and Kerby was about to jump at him. But Mario came and grabbed Kerby and Luigi came and grabbed Kurby, lifting them in the air while they were flailing around in the air.

"You two are supposed to be a team." Luigi said.

"Yeah you're supposed to fight OTHER teams, not each other." Mario said.

Kurby and Kebry stopped flailing and both crossed their arms...or tried to since their arms were so short. Luigi and Mario set them down. Kerby walked off to the left to the stands, while Kurby walked off to the right to the exit of the staidum.

* * *

Jigglypuff ran over to Kerby when she saw him, who had now taken off his team tag. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." Kerby said. "Just a little sracthes and bruises." He did have some scracthes and bruises all over him since he wasn't paying attention in the fight.

"If you're sure..." Jigglypuff said.

"I'm sure." Kerby said. "Maybe I should get back to my hotel room. I guess I'll see ya later."

"Ok." Jigglypuff said. Kerby first handed Jigglypuff a peice of paper with the name of the hotel they were staying at and the room number. She smiled.

With that, Kerby walked towards the exit of the stadium.

* * *

"What the heck did you do!"

Kerby looked around their hotel room, that was almost entirley rearranged.

Starting from the door way, there was a strip of tape splitting the room in half. On the half of the room with the left window wall was one of the beds, the TV, a small basket, some different power cubes, a punching bag, and the bedside table.

On the other half of the room was a bed, a basket, the dresser, another - but smaller - TV, and a basket. The mini fridge was against the closet wall to the door and was seperated by tape in half, and so was the inside. On the left side of the mini fridge was Kurby's candy box. The bathroom had no tape though, since that might be kinda hard. Kurby was near the middle of the room, putting some tape down and looking angry. He had his team tag off.

"I seperated the room." Kurby said. He finished, picked up the pouch with his teamg tag, and threw it on the left side of the room and walked over to it. "This is my side." He said. He pointed to the right side. "That, is your side." He said. He set the pouch down and climbed onto his bed, taking out his candy bag.

Kerby thought the measures Kurby had taken were a bit drastic, but he climbed onto his bed. "Kurby, don't you think this is a bit...drastic?" Kerby asked.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm stupid?" Kurby said, looking at Kerby.

"I didn't say that." Kerby said, trying to stay calm.

"You might as well have." Kurby said. "I know it was what you were thinking."

"You don't know what I was thinking!" Kerby said.  
"Oh yeah, you probably weren't thinking about me being stupid." Kurby said. "Your brain was probably to busy thinking about Jigglypuff!" Kurby shouted.

"Why you..little naive punk!" Kerby said angrily.

"Aw just be QUIET!" Kurby said. He grabbed his candy bag, some Coca Cola, and left the room.

Kerby watched Kurby angrily. Then his face went from rage, to sadness.

"Oh man, what did I just do?" Kerby asked himself sadly. He sighed. " I came in here trying to say sorry about the fight, but then I end up just being a mean older brother." He said

_"Now Kerby, I want you to be a big boy and look after your little brother Kurby." Mom said. A little Kurby wrapped in a blanket was in her arms._

_"But isn't that your job?" a small Kerby asked. His mother smiled._

_"Yes, but I won't always be around. And you are 4 years older than him." Mom said._

_"I want you to look after him and make sure that nothing happens to him. I want you both to be very close. Because later on, you'll only have each other. If you two grow apart, then neither of you will have anyone left." Mom said. Kerby nodded. _

_"I promise mommy!"_

Kerby started to hear sad music in his mind.

He sighed. "I hope I haven't messed it up yet..."

"PICHU! QUIT IT!"

So maybe the music wasn't in his mind...

-----

_Took a minor break from the usual humor this story is known for...I think. Well like I said before, Pichu's still here with his tape player of doooooooom! Anyway, bye now!_


End file.
